Artifacts
Items are obtained by opening chests. Up to four items may be equipped at a time, boosting your digging capabilities. Available items include: Items improving damage per second by percentage (dmg +%) * Canned Spinach (A:14%, B:9.5%, C:?, D:4%, E:?, F:?) * Tanker Bell (A:14.49%, B:10%, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Pin-up Poster (A:?, B:9.5%, C:7%, D:4%, E:2.5%, F:1%) * Handkerchief (A:12.5%, B:9.5%, C:?, D:3.75, E1.5%, F:0.5%) * Dynamite (A:?, B:9.5%, C:5.75%, D:3.75%, E:1.5%, F:?) * Dragon Balls (A:?, B:8.5%, C:6%, D:?, E:?, F:?) Items improving damage per second by value (dmg +) * Norse God Hammer (A:?, B:19.25k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Pink Diamond (A:?, B:18k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Flux Capacitor (A:113.07k, B:19.02k, C:?, D:450, E:?, F:?) * Her Anaconda (A:?, B:17.43k, C:?, D:435, E:?, F:?) * Sponge and Star (A:110k, B:18k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Sticky Notes (A:?, B:?, C:?, D:?, E:60, F:10) * Adult Magazine (A:?, B:?, C:?, D:?, E:61, F:11) * The Pacifier (A:?, B:18.85k, C:3.1k, D:505, E:55, F:?) * Bandage (A:?, B:?, C:?, D:?, E:69, F:?) * MP3 (A:?, B:?, C:?, D:?, E:50, F:?) * Pickle Jar (A:?, B:19.02k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) Items improving damage per click by percentage (dmg +%) * Italian Plumber Hat (A:?, B:10%, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Training Video(VHS) (A:?, B:9.5%, C:5.75%, D:3.75%, E:1.5%, F:?) * Crowbar (A:?, B:9.5%, C:?, D:?, E:2.5%, F:1%) * Flashlight (A:?, B:9.5%, C:?, D:3.75%, E:1.5%, F:0.5%) * Pharaoh Tooth Pick (A:?, B:8.5%, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) Items improving damage per click by value (dmg +) * Toilet seat (A:53.68k, B:8.68k, C:?, D:435, E:60, F:?) * The Pacifier (A:?, B:18.85k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Climbing Rope (A:?, B:18.75k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Sponge and Star (A:?, B:17k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Universal Shovel (A:?, B:14.9k, C:?, D:400, E:100, F:?) * Rubber Duck (A:?, B:10.8k, C:?, D:388, E:88, F:8) * Mummy Kitten (A:?, B:10k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Bamboo Copter (A:?, B:10k, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Magic Pocket Ball (A:?, B:8.6k, C:?, D:350, E:?, F:?) * Whiteboard (A:?, B:9.96k, C:?, D:?, E:60, F:10) * Boots (A:?, B:10.07k, C:1.94k, D:447, E:72, F:12) * Dirty Underwear (A:?, B:?, C:?, D:85, E:?, F:5) * Safety Glasses (A:?, B:8.62k, C:2,37k, D:375, E:75, F:?) * Viking Helmet (A:?, B:9.59k, C:?, D:395, E:50, F:?) Items improving critical chance (crit +%) * Pyramid Hat (A:?, B:9.5%, C:?, D:4%, E:?, F:?) * Headlamp (A:?, B:9.5%, C:5.75%, D:?, E:1.5%, F:0.5%) * Gloves (A:?, B:9.5%, C:?, D:4%, E:2.5%, F:1%) * Ripe Banana (A:?, B:9.5%, C:?, D:3.75%, E:1.5%, F:?) * Loki Mask (A:?, B:8%, C:?, D:?, E:?, F:?) Items improving money earning (gold +%): * Legendary Bucket (A:?, B:9.5%, C:5.75%, D:?, E:1.5%, F:?) * Ancient Spoon (A:?, B:8.75%, C:4%, D:?, E:?, F:?) * Gold Ancient Coin (A:12.25%, B:7.7%, C:4%, D:?, E:?, F:?) Items can be enhanced: one item is selected as target, and up to three are selected as fuel. The fuel items are consumed while the target item improves. The higher quality of fuel, the more "exp" is gained, and the more item levels up. The maximum level of the item depends on the grade of the item (20 for C, 15 for D, 5 for F). Two identical, fully enhanced items (level 5 for F-grade, level 10 for E-grade 15 for D-grade etc.) may be combined, creating a level 1 item of the same type, but next highest tier.